


mortal body, timeless souls

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmates, argument, i don't even really know what this is, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry used to think finding your soulmate meant everything would just work out because love was really all that mattered, Louis always knew enough not to believe this.<br/>@iwlyfb translated this into Russian <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/4063625">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	mortal body, timeless souls

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night and I was distracted but this just got into my head and I had to write it out, so here it is. And I didn't state what Harry did because it isn't even clear in my mind, I'm more just thinking about their relationship.  
> (I'm sorry this is so short oh my god)  
> the title's from Youth by Troye Sivan

It's the third day that Harry's slept on the couch and his back is starting to hurt. (They should really get a new one, he thinks.)

He pulls the two blankets covering him farther up, until they're just under his chin, and adjusts his pillow so it's slightly more comfortable. It doesn't really help. He tries shifting his body onto his side, putting his arms underneath his head, and laying on his stomach but none of it works.

Because honestly, as uncomfortable as this couch is, his whole being aches from the distance between him and Louis. He's not even exaggerating, not really. He just feels _wrong_ , being here while Louis is down the hall, in their bed. It's not even that Louis is upset with him, though that's a large part of it, it's that Louis is upset and he's _alone_. Harry's supposed to be there for him when there's something wrong, he's supposed to keep Louis the bright and happy person he's always been. He doesn't know how to do that now. 

He'd thought that being soulmates made everything fall into place, that they'd barely fight and the few times they did would end up in a cuddle because they loved each other too much to care about whatever it was that had bothered them. He'd thought that being made for each other meant they would match up almost perfectly in all aspects, they'd always know the right thing to do for each other, they'd always be happy just to be in each other's company.

He loves Louis, he loves him _so_ much, isn't that all that really matters?

He hears Louis' phone ring, the sound filtering through the thin walls of their small flat, and he hears the low murmur of Louis' voice as he answers. The clock shows him that it's nearly one, and he would be worried that something's wrong but he knows Louis' family often sleeps late, especially some of his sisters. Louis does too, but Harry's the opposite and his eyes slip closed to the soft sound of his voice, it's almost as if he's whispering to Harry as he falls asleep, which happens often when they go to bed together and Louis waits for Harry's breathing to even out before he gets up and takes a walk or does little things that need to be done around the house because he's just so restless sometimes. He got better after they moved in together, Harry's calmness wrapping itself around him and keeping him together, keeping him more relaxed.

But he's changed Harry too, made him more fiery, more passionate. He feels crazy sometimes, like everything gets to be too much at once, and it's all because of Louis. These times usually end up with Harry in Louis' lap, gripping tightly to him with his lips attached to his neck or his shoulder or _something_ , anything that'll make him feel closer. Louis doesn't really get it, of course he loves Harry but he's always been more intense, he doesn't just get it in burst like Harry does. But he hold Harry when he knows he's overwhelmed, feeling more than he knows what to do with. (It starts like this, then Harry's lips move to Louis' mouth, his hands move to his hair. It ends in bed with Harry's fervor driving him and and sometimes it's almost too much, Harry needs to keep going until he can barely move,  keeps going even when he's sensitive, or Louis, or they both are until he can just lay his head on Louis' shoulder with Louis' arm wrapped around him and lay there until he can breathe properly.)

Harry hears Louis' voice slow, then stop as he probably hangs up. He thinks he hears a sigh, and he thinks his heart breaks. 

He doesn't hear anything else for a while, then the light in the hall turns on and Harry closes his eyes again, though he's not really sure why. He hears the tap as Louis fills a glass of water, and the clink as he puts the glass in the sink after he's finished it. He hears the  and the patter of his feet as he slips back to their room and closes the door, turning off the light on the way there, and he hears a crash and a sob as something hits the wall.

Harry gets up so quickly his head spins and he ignores it, ignores the sting as he catches his toe on the corner of the wall, ignores everything except the sound of Louis' staggered breathing on the other side of the door. Harry leans his head against the door, he's tired and hasn't slept well in days and he wants to cry because he's the reason for this but he can't fix it, not completely. It'll get better, it _has_ to get better, but not in one day. It'll take time.

He hears Louis take a deep breath, like he's trying to pull himself together. Like Harry pulled him apart and now he has to put himself together again. Like Harry took away something from him and now he doesn't fit together right. 

He hears rustling as Louis gets into bed, his breathing a bit quieter but still punctured by occasional wet, muffled sobs.

And he almost does it, almost opens the door and gets into their bed and says it'll be okay and holds Louis close to him, because he knows Louis will let him. 

But he also knows Louis will hate himself for letting Harry in so easily and he can't let that happen. When they get better it has to be because they talk about it, not because they're both exhausted and press it into the back of their minds until it explodes into a fight bigger than even the one going on now. Not that it's really a fight right now, it's more of a stalemate, but it's still awful. It's the absolute worst and Harry knows the only way to get through it is to leave Louis alone right now, to give him the space he needs to work out his thoughts. 

Harry doesn't need to work out his own thoughts, they're always about Louis. They'll probably always be about Louis. It's probably a soulmate thing but sometimes it just feels like more, like they'd be soulmates in every single dimension and parallel universe, like they'd be reincarnated over and over just to find each other on Earth again and be _together_ because maybe that's what they're meant to do more than anything else.

Harry wouldn't mind that so much.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!


End file.
